


My Serpent King

by laubrown1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Poem, Poetry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Betty is sitting at home, bored, and thinking of Jughead. She decides to write a poem dedicated to him in one of her notebooks. <3 :)





	My Serpent King

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by me. XD I was bored at home and I started thinking of Bughead, so I decided to write about them just as Betty was bored at home and decided to write a poem about her lover and boyfriend, Jughead.
> 
> Hahaha! I hope you guys enjoy my poem! I like this poem better than the last Bughead poem I did. :D

It's after school. Betty just came home. Alice isn't there. Betty sits on her bed in her bedroom. She gets up. After an hour or so of going through her clothes, putting on makeup in the mirror just to try out different looks, dancing and singing around the house to music, doing some of her homework, eating snacks from the fridge, and being on her laptop on Tumblr, Betty goes back to her bed and pulls out a notebook of hers and a pencil. She starts thinking of someone who makes her happy and who she loves and starts writing a poem. A love poem. Betty likes to write poems and song lyrics in her notebooks when she has downtime.

 

She writes: 

 

 

_Roses are red,_   
_Violets are blue,_   
_Letters are kind,_   
_And so are you._   
  
_Orchids are white,_   
_Ghost ones are rare,_   
_A smoke is black,_   
_And so is your hair._   
  
_Magnolia grows,_   
_With buds like eggs,_   
_My decline is sharp,_   
_And so are your legs._   
  
_Sunflowers reach,_   
_Up to the skies,_   
_Your light is green,_   
_And so are your eyes._   
  
_Foxgloves in hedges,_   
_Surround the farms,_   
_Evidence is strong,_   
_And so are your arms._   
  
_Daisies are pretty,_   
_Daffies have style,_   
_A place is beautiful,_   
_And so is your smile._   
  
_An ocean is beautiful,_   
_Just like you._

_Love, Betty_

 

The poem was for Jughead. Her boyfriend. Betty smiled as she looked down on the paper. She was pleased with the end work. She got ideas from her Tumblr page and account on how to write the poem. Her Tumblr is full of poems, love poems, quotes and poems by favorite authors, song lyrics, music, fashion, makeup, movies, TV shows, favorite ships, and strong women.

 

She'll be sure to show this poem to Jughead later and see his beautiful smile. She will definitely receive lots of hugs, kisses, and cuddles.


End file.
